In too deep
by cooliochick5
Summary: Vanessa gets fed up with her dad always freaking out and making her train when a mission goes wrong, so she decides to run off.
1. Chapter 1

Indigo limped into Mt justice along with the rest of the team. This mission didn't go to well; they were against clay face again, only this time it took a split second for Indigo to land herself in trouble. She had been too distracted by a new move that she finally was getting ready to use that she didn't hear Aqualad's demand of getting away from clay face and ended up screwing up the teams plan as well as twisting her ankle.

"Could've been worse." She said trying to be optimistic.

"It's a good thing that it didn't get worse but Indig-." Batman began but was cut off by Swordsman.

"Indigo, have you gone insane, things could have gotten worse, you should have paid more attention, obviously you aren't ready for any new missions, instead you will be training most of day and when the team is on other missions, do I make myself clear?" He said sternly.

"But Dad!" Indigo protested.

"Don't even start." Swordsman said simply before turning to address the rest of the team. A little while later he and Indigo along with Batman and Robin left for Gotham. Indigo, now in civvies, went straight to her room when she got home and threw her self on her bed, she then pulled out her phone to text Dick.

**V: My dad sux, i mean harsh much?**

**D: It was harsh but u do hav 2 b careful**

**V: ik but hes making me train 4 like 20 hours**

**D: like he does after every mission**

**V: uk wut thats it, im outta here**

**D: wth r u talking bout**

**V: im leavin, im probably wont be back until he learn that i hav my own life**

**D: u cant be serious, were r u gonna go**

**V: cant tell ya but i know were im going**

**D: Van dont do it**

**V: srry Di but enough is enough**

Dick then turned just in time to see his girlfriend climb out her window and take of down the street much like he did when he ran off.

"Van, sometimes I just dont get you." he said softly.**_Ok guys so this was just a story that I finally got around to posting, I don't own anything except Vanessa. Hope you like it!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Vanessa had walked for a long time until she finally got to the house she had planned to come to. She slowly made her way to the door and knocked. She was thinking how half regretting yet half glad she was that she left, when the door opened; There stood Wally who seemed to have gotten very confused.

"Um, hey Van, what are you doing here?" He asked trying to sound as nice as possible.

"I needed a place to stay." Vanessa said simply.

"And you picked my aunt and uncle's house why?" Wally questioned.

"Well because I knew that you were staying here for a few weeks and because you're the only member of the team who wouldn't tell my dad were I was at." Vanessa replied.

"Hey Van- wait, what's going on here?" Barry asked coming into view.

"I sort of ran away." Vanessa explained.

"Who ran away?" Iris asked walking into the room.

"Here's what happened, I'm sick of my dad always getting more over protecting and not letting me go on a mission when we screw up so I left, mind if I stay here?" Vanessa said finishing her story.

"Vanessa, this is crazy, just because your dad is over protective doesn't mean-." Wally protested but was interrupted by a thought, "Maybe I guess you can stay here for awhile, just until you decide to make things right with your dad."

"You can't tell him I'm here though." Vanessa demanded.

"Well not now, but I will tell him soon." Barry said then casually left the room. Iris stood and stared at Vanessa and Wally for a moment then followed her husband.

"What made you change your mind?" Vanessa asked finally.

Wally sighed, then answered. "You reminded me of Roy."

**_And so the plot thickens! Ok so there's that ch, next is probably gonna be the first day that Van stays with them. As the ch progress you'll notice how it ties in with the title. Hope you liked it!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Dick sat in his room staring out the window when he saw Vanessa's dad enter her room. He watched as he looked around then tore from the room. Almost 10 minutes later Bruce came into Dick's room.

"Dick, do you know were Vanessa is at?" He asked with a slight panic in his voice. Dick thought for a moment.

'Well I know she ran away, I just don't know were she's at, if I say what I know we're only wasting time because were all on the same page.' Dick closed his eyes then answered, "N-no, I don't know were she is."

Bruce ran his fingers through his hair then left the room, "Craig, Dick doesn't know were she is." Bruce called down the stairs.

"Well she isn't at home!" Craig called back.

"Were are you Vanessa?" Dick thought out-loud to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Vanessa had slept on the couch that night; well she mostly just tossed and turned trying to think over if she really made the right choice in leaving. She eventually fell asleep but was woken up soon later to the smell of pancakes and smoke. She jumped up and ran into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" She asked frantically.

"Wally tried to make pancakes." Iris said calmly fanning away some smoke.

"Good thing it wasn't me making pancakes or there'd be no house." Barry joked. Vanessa laughed hard then took a seat. It was kind of weird seeing is how she and Iris were the only people eating at a slow rate.

"Well got to go to work." Barry said finally finishing his pancake stack.

"Crap, I'm going to be late." Wally said darting out of the kitchen, "See ya Vanessa, Aunt Iris, and Uncle Barry."

Barry darted out of the kitchen as well leaving Iris and Vanessa.

"So Vanessa, tell me a little about yourself." Iris said to break the silence.

"Well I love music, swimming, and singing." Vanessa said simply.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you run off?" Iris questioned.

"I told you, my dad was over controlling and I had to get away from it all." Vanessa replied.

"Do you plan to go home soon?" Iris asked.

"I don't know." Vanessa said. There was a brief pause when Iris spoke up.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here, ok." She said reassuringly.

"Ok." Vanessa mumbled, "Hey mind if I go for a walk?"

"Go right on ahead."

Vanessa started slowly down the drive way and headed down the road, not thinking about anything in particular. She eventually found a park and simply sat on a bench for a while until she realized that she had been walking for 3 hours. She got up to leave when she realized that she didn't know were home was.

"Crap." she mumbled to herself. She sat on the park bench again when she heard something in the distance, her name actually. She turned her head to see Iris on the front porch calling for her.

"VANESSA, LUNCH IS READY!" She called. Vanessa stood up with a smile on her face; that was new to her, usually she didn't go to far from home and if she did her maid, Maria, would call her in, not her mom or dad. She smiled a little more then took off for the house. She sat at the table and talked to Iris about random topics when Iris got up to make dinner.

"Why are you making dinner?" Vanessa questioned, "We just ate lunch."

"Well when you have two speedsters living with you, you have to cook a lot." Iris said with a laugh. Vanessa laughed too, if she was going to be staying here she figured she'd get used to life with speedsters. Vanessa watched Iris cook for a little while but got bored and decided to watch TV. About an hour and a half later Wally came into the house along with a couple of his friends.

"AUNT IRIS, AUNT IRIS, AUNT IRIS, AUNT IRIS, WHEN'S DINNER?" He called.

"When your room gets cleaned." Vanessa coughed. Wally's friend laughed but soon realized they have never seen this girl before.

"Who is she Walls, is she like your sis or something?" One of Wally's friends asked.

"Yeah, she's the sister I never had." Wally laughed.

"So is she your sister or a friend?" Wally's other clearly stupid friend asked.

"Friend, moron." Wally replied casually, "She staying with us for awhile."

"Why?" another one of Wally's buds questioned. He looked at Vanessa sympathetically.

"My dad is over protective and I need a break." Vanessa said simply before turning back to the TV.

"I understand." the friend said.

"You remind me of my bud Kaldur." Vanessa said before going rigid, realizing what she just said.

"Who's Kaldur?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Um, Kaldur is just a friend." Vanessa replied.

"Kaldur," Wally's dumb friend, repeated, "That's a weird name."

Vanessa was trying to think of a excuse when Iris walked in.

"Dinner is ready you guys." She said before leading them into the dinning room.

"So what is your name anyway?" Wally's more sympathetic friend asked.

"Vanessa, and yours?" Vanessa responded.

"I am Ray, and that is James." He said nodding toward Wally's clueless friend, "And that is Sam."

Vanessa smiled brightly, it felt good to smile. Just then Iris had come in with dinner.

"Hope you guys are hungry." She said as she placed the food on the table.

"Walls is always hungry." Sam laughed.

"It's true, I am." Wally responded as he dug into his food. Vanessa had just begun eating when Ray turned to her.

"How are things going for you now that you are here?" He asked.

"I've only been here a day but honestly aside from worrying about when- if I come home, life has been way better." Vanessa admitted.

"You know, I do not get along with my father either." Ray confessed.

"Not this again." James sighed. Vanessa glared at him.

"Why don't you two get along?" Iris asked.

"He is an alcoholic, my mother kicked him out, I have told him that his constant drinking is wrong, I never want him or others to be like that." Ray explained. Just like that Vanessa had gone from thing that her dad was a horrible person to feeling so sorry for Ray that it was truly heart-breaking.

"I'm so sorry." Vanessa replied quietly. There was an awkward moment of silence when Barry walked into the dining room.

"Hey, um, what's with everyone being so quiet?" Barry asked. Everyone snapped back to reality.

"Nothing, we were just talking." Vanessa replied with a smile. That's another thing she loved, her dad would probably never come to dinner and notice a silence. Barry sat down and began to eat. He turned to Vanessa.

"You barely ate anything, if you won't eat, I'll eat your dinner." He grinned. Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"Sure you can have my dinner, just let me get done eating first." She said sarcastically. This was all weird for Wally, first your teammate comes to live with you, then she starts to seem like your sister almost. Wally just shook it of and continued eating. Afterwards Wally, his friends, and Vanessa sat and watched tv. A little into some show they were watching, Vanessa got a text message.

**D: WERE ARE YOU! Plz tell me ur ok, miss ya angel, come home soon. txt me plz**

Vanessa fought back tears as she read Dick's message. She slowly replied.

**V: I'm ok, I can't tell you were I am just yet, my dad could find out, I'm ok, luv ya**

Vanessa sent the message the sighed. Moments later she got another message, but when she saw who sent it, she grew angrier with every word.

**C: Vanessa, I know you've been messaging Dick, and I know you'll get this message. Come home now or so help me you will be grounded from Indigo for a year! What you've done is extremely dangerous and childish!**

Instead of responding, Vanessa instead deleted the message and closed her phone. She got a voice mail from her mom next.

**J: Vanessa, it's mom, I saw the message dad sent you. Honey please come home soon, okay, I'm glad to hear you are okay.**

Vanessa sighed then turned to Barry who had walked in.

"Did you tell him?" She asked. Barry sighed.

"No, I think he needs to cool down a bit before anything." Barry explained. Vanessa grinned then went back to watching TV. At least Barry, Dick, Wally, Iris, Ray, and Vanessa's mom understood.

**_Ok, I know that parents probably wouldn't text their kids if they ran off, but Vanessa did responded to Dick's text so that's why Craig text her instead of calling, knowing that she'd hang up. Hope you liked it!_**


	6. Chapter 6

KF and Flash walked slowly (well for them it was slow at least) into Mt. Justice and met an argument in the main room.

"She told Robin that she was ok, will you calm down?" Black canary asked.

"She could have just said that, hell, someone else could have said that, it was a text for cryin' out loud!" Swordsman yelled back.

"She's thirteen, she was gonna go through this stage sooner or later." She replied.

"ARE ALL YOU PEOPLE MORONS, WE SHOULD HAVE FOUND HER BY NOW!" Swordsman scolded.

"Craig, we will find her." Batman replied.

"We're three days too late, she should be home by n-." Swordsman argued but was cut off by Black Canary who was getting tired of Swordsman being so redundent.

"We get it, she should be home, and she will be home!" Black Canary said before leaving the room. Soon all the mentors followed, leaving KF, the only person in the room. As much as he didn't want to tell the mentors about Vanessa he figured he really didn't have a choice, so seemingly against his will he turned to catch up with them when Robin walked in.

"You know where she is don't you?" Robin asked.

"Me, know where Indigo is at, that's crazy." KF replied trying to lie his way out of this.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB, I KNOW YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS!" Robin yelled.

"I'm serious dude, I don't know." KF answered, turning to leave but Robin wasn't done yet.

"You think I'm stupid, but I'm not, the second I hear news on the where about of my childhood friend, not to mention my girlfriend, I try to use it to find her, Swordsman was right,anyone could have sent that, so I traced the text, it said that her phone was in Central City, oh and here's the funny part, I looked up the address her phone was in, which, if I'm not mistaken is the same place you're staying, her phone was at your aunt and uncle's house." Robin protested.

"That's ridiculous!" KF laughed, this was getting to close for comfort. Robin just about had enough of KF's lies, but he tried to stay calm.

"She's staying with you guys." Robin concluded. KF only scoffed. Ofically losing his temper, Robin pounced and pinned KF to the floor.

"ANSWER ME!" Robin screamed.

"I'm telling you, I don't know were Indigo is." KF replied in a sober tone. Robin slowly stood up, looking as though he had failed all turned to anger.

"I was so close," He muttered, "It's my fault she left in the first place, I just had to remind her of her dad being so over protective, I need to find her, WHY DID I LET HER LEAVE!" Robin asked getting so mad he couldn't contain it, he whipped around and punched the wall behind him. He actually left a pretty deep dent. At this point in time KF actually felt sorry for Robin, he knew he missed Vanessa a lot, so finally he made a decision.

"Rob..." he said slowly, "You're right, Indigo is staying with us, her dad can't know but I can take you to her." KF said calmly. Robin only glared.

"Let's go."

**_Ok so obviousy Robin was being totally OOC but love makes ya do crazy things lol. Hmm so Robin now knows, interesting... Wow so much drama for such short chs._**


	7. Chapter 7

KF had run Robin to Central City in about 8 seconds, but that wasn't fast enough.

"Now where is she?" Dick demanded.

"Not sure actually." Wally replied.

"WHAT!" Dick screamed.

"I don't know, it's not like she's just been in her room the whole time." Wally answered. Dick was ready to slap him when the front door opened.

"Hey Wally, hey Dick, what up?" Vanessa asked stepping on to the front porch.

Dick been thinking over all he was gonna say to Vanessa, how running away was not the best idea, how dangerous it was, and so on, but when he saw her step out onto the porch, he realized how much happier she looked. If he said what he intended he might as well have added 'Because I don't want you to be happy.'

"Hey Van." Dick replied trying to cover up ever being hesitant.

"Hey, Iris and I just made sandwiches for lunch, if you guys want some." Vanessa said before leading Dick and Wally inside to the dining room.

"So, um, how have you been?" Dick asked taking a seat next to his girlfriend.

"Fantastic! It's so much better here, I actually became friends with one of big bro's **(1) **friends who understand where I'm coming from." Vanessa replied happily picking up a sandwich.

"Big bro?" Dick questioned.

"Yup, Wally is my big brother now, well big brother figure anyway."She answered. Wally smiled proudly, he always wanted a little sister.

"Well, I'm glad you guys are happy, but Van you have to come home soon, this isn't going to help you fix things with your dad." Dick replied, regretting everything he said.

"Dick, I can't, I'm not a baby anymore and I'm not coming back until he realizes that!" Vanessa said.

"But Van, he's really worried about you." Dick shot back. Vanessa's once happy mood was now, no more then an act.

"Dick, it's not just that, I know he's gonna be pissed when I come back and I'll never hear the end of this, but I don't want to fight anymore." She replied softly, "I'm honestly scared to face it all."

Both Dick and Wally fell silent for a moment. Wally reached out a hand and placed it on top of Vanessa's.

"You won't have to face it alone." He said.

"We're here for you." Dick continued placing his hand on top of Vanessa's free hand. They all remained quiet when Dick realized something.

"I talked to Roy, the day when you left," he began, "He said that, if worse comes to worse, that you could stay with him."

"I don't see how things could get much worse, besides, my dad doesn't know I'm here." Vanessa replied with a grin.

**_Or does he? Lol ok so I updated this cause my week has been going real crappy, but I'm ok now. Hope you liked it_**

**_(1)= My bro's friend calls me 'little sis' so i call him 'big bro'_**


	8. Chapter 8

Little did Vanessa know, her dad knew exactly where she was. Somewhere between Dick demanding Wally to tell him where Vanessa was and the duo actually leaving, Craig managed to get the only part of the conversation that he needed to know. His daughter was in Central City. By the time Dick and Wally got back, he was already screaming at Flash.

"YOU KNEW WHERE SHE WAS THE WHOLE TIME!" He yelled.

"Calm down, Craig, at least we know where she's at." Flash replied.

"YOU'VE KNOWN FOR 3 DAYS, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?" Craig screamed in response.

"The kid needed her space." Flash answered.

"You know what, I'm calling the cops." Craig said before leaving through the transporter.

**_Meanwhile:_**

The boys had walked in to hear most of the argument and not wasting any time, contacted Roy.

"Roy, hey it's Dick, look we need you in Central City in the next 3 minutes or Barry is screwed." Dick said shaking.

"They found out! Okay, but there's no way I can be there in 3 minutes, I'm 20 minutes from Central City." Roy replied. Wally was quick to get an idea.

"I'll run Vanessa to you." Wally said grabbing the phone from Dick.

"Sounds good."

After that, Wally threw Dick back his phone, then ran to the transporter.

"CALL VANESSA, TELL HER WHAT HAPPENED, AND TO BE READY WHEN I GET THERE!" Wally called to Dick as he disappeared into the transporter.

No sooner had he said that was Wally at his aunt and uncle's front door. He ran into the house to see Van packing her stuff as fast as she could while still on the phone with Dick. Wally ran around too, making sure they got everything, then picked up Vanessa and ran outside. About 3 minutes later they spotted Roy sitting on his motorcycle, ready for anything. Vanessa jumped out of Wally's arms and hopped on. Roy turned around and gave her a helmet before nodding to Wally and driving away. Tears stung Wally's eyes as he watched the motor cycle take his little sister away.

**_Stupid Craig, why does he have to over react...and eaves drop? Okay so thanks for reading. Srry if Wally is too ooc or anything or if the ch was too short, they'll get longer though._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: I'm ignoring flames, I'm only updating this cause a friend wanted me too. Enjoy._**

Vanessa clung to Roy as he sped down the street. Honestly, she just wished things could go back to the way they were, but this crazy ride wasn't over just yet. Or at least the motorcycle ride was through. It seemed like forever, but Roy had finally come to a stop outside of a worn-out apartment building. He took of his helmet and climb off the motor cycle. Vanessa did the same, and followed him inside. The lobby was just a tad more welcoming the what the outside off the building gave it credit for. Not making much eye contact with anyone, Roy lead Vanessa to the third floor, down the hall, last door on the right. Pulling out his keys and opening the door, Roy let Vanessa in.

"This is it, home sweet home till your dad finds out, you can take my bed, I'll sleep on the couch I guess. You need anything, call me." Roy said dully. Vanessa set her bags down and looked around. The apartment was small, it had a kitchen, living room, bed room, and bathroom. The wall paper was tearing from the walls, the carpet had a few stains, and magazines, papers, and old take out food containers littered the room. Vanessa sighed as Roy carried her things to his room. He re-entered the room.

"How about pizza for dinner?" He asked.

"Sure," Vanessa replied, "May I use the bathroom?"

"Sure." Roy said, looking through the papers, trying to find the pizza place number. Vanessa slid into the tiny bathroom and pulled out her phone, but who could she call? She instead closed it and took a glance out the dirty window. There wasn't much to look at anyway, Roy lived in the run-down part of town, but as the street lights came on and the shops and restaurants turned on their neon signs and billboards lit up, it gave the scenery a sense of beauty. Sighing gently, Vanessa left the bathroom, Roy was in the kitchen, ordering the pizzas. Finding nothing better to do, Vanessa decided to check out the room she'd be staying in. Like the rest of the apartment, the bedroom wasn't very big at all. There was a bed, a night stand, a window that held the same scenery as the one in the bathroom, there were a few posters, a tiny t.v. and a closet. Looking from the room to her stuff, Vanessa decided she'd un-pack later. She walked back to the living room where Roy now sat on the couch, watching t.v.

"Pizza will be here in like twenty minutes." Roy said without looking up. Vanessa nodded. She then took a seat next to him, noticing that a majority of the papers were unpaid bills.

"So why'd you run away, kid-o?" Roy asked.

"My dad ticked me off, seemed like a good idea at the time, now I just don't know."

"Running away from your problems never solved anything, you could still fix this." Roy pointed out.

"I'm scared to face it all though." Vanessa shot back.

"So, over come your fear." Roy replied.

"I don't want to, you don't understand." Vanessa answered.

"I do actually, and I didn't fix it when I should have, don't turn out like me." Roy said sincerely. Vanessa only shook her head. She still couldn't turn back, no matter what he said.

**_A/N: So basically I was trying to create kinda of like that scene in _**Ratatouille, where the apartment is small but the scenery is amazing.**__**


End file.
